Commandment XI
by Faith Karma
Summary: How the 'Don't hurt Brittany' law came into play. It's sort of a play off X-men. Faberry and Brittana.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nor do I own X-men...or um anything...seriously. **

**Author's Note: Yes this was going to be a story but I figured I'd just change the Prologue to a one-shot and leave it be. I'm forced to hand write all my stories now-a-days. So all my works are in a beaten up blue notebook. Any grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Commandment XI**

" Alright everything is all done here," The short Indian accented man told him with a smile. "I have one of our best students waiting for us out in the hallway. She will show you around and to your dormitory." He stands gesturing for the blond boy to do the same. When he does he walks out the opened door.

"Hello Principal Figgins," A cheery voice called from his left. "This must be Samuel Evans." A tanned hand is the first thing he notices, then trailing up her argyle sweater covered arm he locks his gaze with her glittering chocolate colored eyes. Her plump lips stretch into a large toothy smile when his larger hand grasps hers in a soft shake. "My name is Rachel Berry. I'll be your mentor into the McKinley ways." She drops her hand to rest on a jean clad leg, which were practically painted on. A loud squeak is heard as she spins on her converse clad feet. Her chestnut hair waving lightly over a petobismol pink backpack.

Sam clears his throat falling in step beside her. "So, um...how'd you end up here?" His voice is cautious, his hands shoving into the pockets of his stonewashed jeans.

"I should be asking you that." She replies playfully. "I can manipulate air and kinda read minds..." Her eyebrows furrow slightly before she shrugs. "It's still a work in progress. What about you?"

Sam's eyes fell to the floor. "Well, there was this really bad car accident my friend got into. We were on a dark county road, but I thought if I screamed loud enough someone would hear us, so I did. Apparently being scared like that caused my powers to activate. I create these...um...sonic waves? Well, yeah I ended up shattering the cars remaining windows and causing it to flip. Now I'm here." He finishes with a frown and a small shrug.

Rachel glanced sideways at him, she could tell something happened that made him uncomfortable so she changed the subject as they turned a corner and her eyes rested on the brunette Latina and tall blond down the hallway. "Okay, well if your gonna make it at McKinley there are a few things to know. Obviously, they encourage you to be yourself but don't start drama. No one likes it." She sideways glances again seeing Sam nod. Her gaze rested back on the girls they were quickly approaching. She noticed them arguing so she smirked. "There is also Commandment VI...it's never make hurt Brittany."

"Who's Brittany?" Confusion showed on Sam's face.

A loud growl was heard and then a ripping noise, looking down the hall where the blond once stood was a large, muscled, hairy growling monster. Rachel snorted slightly when the Latina started backing up apologies spewing from her mouth.

"That's Brittany. Her emotions trigger the change. She can be quite hostile when like that and can do a lot of damage."

"Oh," Sam mumbled with wide eyes observing the scene. "Who's the other girl?"

"Her very regretful girlfriend." Rachel practically laughed out as Brittany lifted the brunette girl off her feet. "Come on we need to help her out before someone breaks something."

Sam stood stock still as if the reality of his situation finally hit him, he was a mutant probably not the worst either.

"Santana, need any help?" A smirk placed itself on Rachel's face again.

"Dammit! What do you think hobbit? Help me out here before she thinks I'm a chew toy again." Santana screeched trying to get out of the vice grip.

Rachel let out a little sigh, mocking sadness, as she stepped towards Brittany. "Always ruining my fun San." With that she raised two fingers to her temple her eyes narrowing in concentration. Brittany's body began to shake a few minutes later slowly releasing Santana and reverting back to her more peaceful side. Blue eyes blink when she is finally back sweeping her surroundings, her face growing confused.

"Hi Rachel." She smiles at the little diva. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know the usual Brittany." Rachel sounded aloof as she waved her hand in a 'nothing' motion. "San just doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

The aforementioned Latina growled, with a snap of her fingers her arms were alight with flickering blue flames. "Want to be taken back to the shire Frodo?"

The other brunette laugh, her palms now facing the ground a gust of wind is felt as she is pushed upward floating in the air. "Bring it Satan." She responds with a quirk of her lips.

"S!" An angelic voice echoed down the hallway.

"Fuck..." Santana whispered glaring at Rachel.

A beautiful hazel eyed blond wearing a white sundress, yellow cardigan and white flats slid up to the petite brunette. Rachel lowered herself to the ground looking at the new arrival sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Quinn." She hung her head. "I goaded her to try and get her to react."

Hazel eyes soften, moving to take in the sight of the still raging flames on the other girl. Her petal pink lips scowled as she shot her hand out. Ice shoots from her now frozen hand putting them out.

"S," Quinn spoke sickeningly sweet receiving a raised penciled brow. "Don't try to flame-broil my girlfriend again."

"Baby," Rachel called the blond's attention. "I can take care of myself." She huffed out.

"Nope, there should totally be a new commandment. Thou shalt not piss off Quinn Fabray by messing with her 'precious'." Santana grinned as she poked fun.

Sam blinked finally stepping towards the chaos. "Um...Rachel?" Four sets of eyes shoot to him, honestly it kind of scared him. "Can you show me my dorm now? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, yeah sure...follow me." She gripped Quinn's hand pulling her with her as Sam fell into step beside her. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and followed behind them.

**There ya go. Tell me what ya think. Love it?Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
